


Caring For Your Captain

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, some mild d/s undertones, suga tops youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: It’s not until he’s standing at the theshold of their bedroom, two pairs of brown eyes staring up at him, promising mischief, that Sawamura Daichi realizes Oh Fuck, He Has A Type.-Michimiya and Suga team up to destroy Daichi. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Caring For Your Captain

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was "rip sawamura san" and honestly why can't i just use that as the actual title

It’s not until he’s standing at the theshold of their bedroom, two pairs of brown eyes staring up at him, promising mischief, that Sawamura Daichi realizes _oh fuck, he has a type_.

“He’s cute when he blushes,” Koushi whispers.

“Mm-hmm,” Yui hums in response.

Their fingers are already working at the fly of his pants, and he’s not sure whose are which. They’re startlingly effective when they combine their efforts like this, and Daichi can barely swallow around the knot in his throat before both his trousers and his briefs are puddled around his feet. He’s embarrassingly hard already, and he has to bite down on his lip to stop from groaning when a hand wraps around his length.

A second hand joins the first, fingers long, thin, and calloused, and this time Daichi can’t bite back the noise he lets out when a thumb rubs over the head.

“So soon?” Koushi asks as he pulls his hand away and considers the precum on his thumb. For a terrifying, arousing moment Daichi thinks he’s going to lick it off.

He doesn’t. Instead he smears it across Yui’s lips then leans forward to kiss her.

Yui’s hand around his cock doesn’t slow down as she sighs into Koushi’s mouth and then chases him for another kiss. When they pull apart, she looks up, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated with desire.

“He’s cute when he’s turned on,” She says.

“Mm-hmm,” Koushi echoes. “I’d say he looks good enough to eat.”

Daichi’s not sure if they planned it or if they’re both just destined to destroy him. 

(Both are equally likely.)

They descend on him in perfect tandem. Yui nips at his thighs while Koushi leaves wet, open mouthed kisses at the v of his hips. There are hands on his thighs, on his arm, one trailing down the valley of his abs. Daichi’s own hands spasm at his sides, overwhelmed and unsure, torn between touching himself or reaching down to Koushi and Yui’s hair and pulling them to where he wants.

A finger trails up his thigh to press against his perineum, and Daichi’s knees tremble.

“B-bed,” He stammers. 

Koushi pulls away from him with a wet sound, eyes narrowed in the most dangerous, delicious way. “What do we say?”

“Please,” Daichi breathes out. “Bed, _please_.”

Yui pulls off too and smiles up at him. “As you wish, _captain_.”

Yui and Koushi lace their fingers together as they stand. _God,_ Daichi thinks, _I am so far gone for them._ He stumbles over to the bed and is barely at it when Koushi pushes him down and Yui turns him onto his back.

They kneel over him on the bed, and Daichi feels vertigo sweep through him at the sudden change of position. He reaches his hand out, longing to touch both of them. Yui leans into him, her own hand coming to rest over his. Koushi drags the tip of his finger down Daichi’s arm, following the line of his muscle all the way up to his shoulder, then his collarbone. It settles there, a warm, teasing pressure.

“Let us take care of you,” Yui says.

“We’ll be good, I promise.”

Daichi has no choice but to give in. He nods, letting his head drop onto the pillow. The touch at his collarbone traces a path down his chest, dipping between his pecs and continuing down until it reaches the dark thatch of hair below his navel. Daichi’s dick is straining, aching for contact, and he smothers the whine building up in the back of his throat. Why did he have to go and fall for such _teases_?

Yui and Koushi smirk down at him with matching gleams in their eyes and fuck, Sawamura Daichi definitely has a type but he kind of wishes that type weren’t so _troublesome_.

“He’s cute when he’s needy,” Yui says as her hand brushes the side of his dick. He’s not proud of the way it twitches or the sound he lets out at the contact, but Yui and Koushi both seem pretty pleased with it. They glance at each other and nod, coming to some silent agreement. That’s all the warning Daichi gets before there are two hot mouths on him.

Koushi moans as he takes Daichi’s head in his mouth while Yui licks up the base. Their mouths meet, and they kiss sloppily over Daichi’s dick, messy and open-mouthed and absolutely the hottest thing he’s ever experienced in his life. His fingers itch with the desire to tangle in their hair, and this time he does.

He gives an experimental tug, and Yui moans, sinking back onto his cock. Koushi pulls away to watch appreciatively, glancing up to meet Daichi’s eyes. 

“She’s good, isn’t she?” He asks, and Daichi just nods dumbly. Koushi rests his hand over Daichi’s in her hair and slowly presses her head down until she’s taking him all the way to the root, nose pressed into the dark thatch of hair there.

“Fuck,” Daichi curses, fingers clenching. 

Koushi guides him, gently pushing and pulling, building tempo until Daichi is writhing on the sheets, kicking his legs out in an attempt to quell the urge to thrust up into the wet heat of Yui's mouth. His other hand wraps around the nape of Koushi's neck, pulls at the short baby hairs the way he knows Koushi likes. Beneath them, Yui hollows her cheeks and Daichi's eyes roll back.

Koushi is still staring at him, eyes dark and hooded. Daichi sucks in a breath and tugs, chest shuddering as Koushi allows himself to be pulled by the hair down to meet Yui.

But Koushi doesn't go for his cock. "Yui, be a dear, would you?" He says instead, holding out two fingers for her.

Yui hums and pulls off him with a soft pop, and Daichi rues ever thinking Koushi would let him have a moment of control. It's hard to be mad though, given the sight of Yui leaning forward to run her tongue over Koushi's fingers. Koushi's eyes never leave his, an unspoken promise between them.

Once Koushi's fingers are wet and glistening, he pulls them away, giving Yui a quick peck on the lips for her efforts. "Thank you," he murmurs against her lips, smile curving into a smirk.

"Daichi," He says, not moving from where his forehead rests against Yui's own. "Doesn't she deserve some thanks?"

Daichi nods, not trusting his voice.

"Mm, glad you agree."

The heat of her cunt grazes his dick for just a moment (not nearly enough) and he can't help but grind up against her. She nips at his collarbone in rebuke, even as she grinds down against him. "Not yet," she says, and then she's shimmying up his body to bracket his neck with her thighs. He bites his lip and gazes up at her with open adoration.

"Can I?" 

A slap lands across his thigh and he shudders.

"What's the magic word?" Koushi sings from behind Yui's shoulder.

"Please," Daichi chokes out. "Please sit on my face."

A wide smile spreads across Yui’s face, and she flushes the prettiest pink. Fuck, Daichi loves her.

“As you wish, captain,” She says.

It’s not fair when she teases him like that, Daichi thinks, she was a captain too, after all.. And then he can’t think anymore because Yui raises up on her calves and presses the wet folds of her pussy against his mouth and it’s all his prayers coming true, the heat, the slick taste of her on his tongue, the sound of her gentle sighs above him.

He’s losing himself in her when Koushi’s slick fingers find his perineum, then his hole.

It’s just the right side of painful when he works one in, Yui’s spit mostly dried up, but he breathes against the stretch and lets Koushi work him open. There’s a pause, and then two fingers, slick and cool with lube scissor him open as Yui writhes on his tongue.

Daichi is caught between two worlds, Yui above him and Koushi hard between his thighs. There’s hot breath against his ear, and then Koushi's voice, rough with want: “Make her come, _Captain._ ”

Yui bucks against, and he sinks a hand into the plush curve of her hip to anchor himself, surging up to meet her as she ruts down. She writhes against him, breath a mess of broken gasps, and then finally she shudders and spasms, thighs clenching together as a high whine escapes her throat. He licks at the wet mess of her cunt as she rides out her orgasm, her shaky fingers digging into his hair.

She finally pulls off him with a hazy grin, slumping to the side. Daichi can’t resist, places a chaste kiss on the soft rise of her stomach as she snorts out a laugh.

“Such a gentleman,” She says, running fingers through his hair.

He nods against her thigh, doesn’t trust himself with words when he’s this hard and keyed up. At this point, he’d agree to anything either of them said if it meant he’d get to come.

Koushi licks along the shell of his ear. “Good boy” he murmurs, and Daichi feels the shiver all the way down to his toes. His thighs shake as Koushi works a third finger inside, the pleasure clouding his mind now that he no longer has the weight of Yui above to distract him. His breath catches on each thurst in, and he can feel the way Koushi’s lips spread into a smirk against his neck.

“Good boys deserve a reward,” He says, and Daichi can’t help the moan that shudders through him. He does deserve a reward, he thinks.

Yui’s soft lips are a balm against his forehead, shushing him into compliance. “Just be good a little longer,” She says, and Daichi can’t help but nod. He’ll be good, he thinks, so good for them both.

Her lips trace a path from his forehead to his eyelids, cheek, mouth, the dip of his collar bone, the sensitive curve of his belly, the head of his dick. He writhes, body no longer his own. “Please,” he gasps out.

”Please what?”

He’s not sure which one of them asks, but the answer is the same: “Anything, whatever you want, just - _please._ ”

He hears a hum of approval, and then his brain is overridden with pleasure as Yui sits onto his cock at the same moment that Koushi slides inside him. It’s so much - too much - at once, he doesn’t know which pleasure to focus on. Instead he throws his head back and cries out, a deep primal sound that rattles between his ribcage.

Koushi’s hand finds his knees, hitches his leg over his shoulder to find the right angle. Daichi gasps as he slides in deeper, and then Koushi is fucking him, a hard, unforgiving rhythm that leaves him winded and wanting. He feels Yui’s hands against his chest, Koushi’s hand on his hips, and it’s all he can do to let himself be used for their pleasure.

“That’s it, that’s a good boy,” Koushi says, thrusts merciless and overwhelming.

Yui moans above him, nails digging into the muscle of his shoulders as she holds herself up and rides him for all he’s worth. He wraps one hand around her hips, uses the other to toy with the peak of a pink nipple, and whimpers helplessly against the sensations of it all.

He wants to come, wants to cry, wants to lie on these sheets and never wake up.

Koushi’s gentle touch at his ankle brings him back.

“That’s it, darling, let go for me.”

His words come to Daichi as if underwater, a distant echo barely recognizable. There’s a hand at his rib, a thumb tracing the tender bud of his nipple, hot lips on his neck.

“Can-” He starts then stops, finds his breath and tries again, voice desperate and wrecked. “Can I please-?”

They both lean into him, their voices a hum against his skin.

“ _Yes._ ”

His world goes bright white and for a moment he forgets everything but pleasure, the safety of their arms around him. His mind floats, weightless and carefree, as release washes over him.

When he comes back to himself, Koushi is tracing little curlicues against his ribs while Yui runs a wet washcloth up his thighs.

“Back with us, captain?” She asks, catching his eyes.

He hums in agreement, words still a jumble in his throat. His brain still feels kind of hazy, with no way to put words to the love, the trust, the adoration he feels for them. Instead he grunts and hopes they interpret it as the heartfelt confession it is.

Koushi smiles against his collarbone, presses a kiss to the dip below his shoulder. “You were very good,” He whispers. Dachi feels himself flush, that odd heat flaring up in his chest again.

“I’m glad,” he croaks out. “I want to be.”

Simple words, yet he feels like he just left his bare heart out on the sheets between them, to do with what they wish.

Yui rubs a thumb along the curve of his hip, bringing him back to the present. Back to them.

“You always are,” She says, pressing a kiss against the tender skin above her thumb.

He’s theirs, he thinks, and his bare heart sings at the notion.

“You should rest,” One of them murmurs into his chest, and he nods. He’s safe here, his body tells him. He lets himself drift.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest, i'm not entirely happy with this one, so i'm posting it late at night so i can fall asleep before the regret sets in


End file.
